sharepointfandomcom-20200213-history
SharePoint Resources
SharePoint Resources SharePoint Resources are comprised of tools that interested parties can utilize to expand their knowledge, solve problems or improve the SharePoint user experience. The most widely available resources are webparts, SharePoint oriented blogs / online publications & Sharepoint trade shows. SharePoint itself is a component of the Microsoft product family and can be divided into two main products lines (1) Windows SharePoint Services (WSS) WSS is a basic offering of SharePoint and is available for free from Microsoft. It has been widely adopted in the worldwide business community because of its inherent ability to facilitate collaboration between various business stakeholders including partners, customers & suppliers. WSS enables users to create work sites which can be made available across the entire organization. (2) Microsoft Office SharePoint Portal Server 2003 SPS is the enterprise version of SharePoint (minimum 5 license purchase) and was designed as an upgrade to WSS. SPS 2003 is a web portal that enables users to connect users, teams and information across business processes. SharePoint Portal Server 2003 relies on Windows SharePoint Services to provide basic Web hosting and document storage functions, but extends it with additional functions for navigation, search, application integration, and personalization. Future Direction ---- A new version of SPS is currently in production and has been rebranded to Microsoft Office SharePoint Server 2007. This long awaited release signifies the arrival of the next generation of collaborative software from Microsoft. The public beta version will be available in Summer 2006 with the full release of Office 12 Suite expected before year end. SharePoint Server 2007 is set to include many new features, such as RSS, wiki, weblog, and much improved site navigation. SharePoint News ---- As of March 21st 2006, Microsoft officially lifted their previous request for non-disclosure of Office Server products (Including Microsoft® Office SharePoint® Server 2007) For more information visit Bil Simser's or Patrick Tisseghem's blogs Bil Simser is trying to organise a Birds-of-a-Feather SharePoint session at TechED 2006. The session is called "Getting Ready for the next generation of SharePoint". Even if you're not planning to go to TechEd, this is a worthy cause! To register your support for this event please go to http://www.msteched.com/cfp/bofvoting.aspx Kurt Delbene (Corporate Vice President, Microsoft Office Server Group) recently wrote an article detailing SharePoint's Role in Microsoft's Collaboration Strategy. Article Excerpt: "First, we think of SharePoint as fitting into a broader goal of providing a rich collaboration environment for users. Collaboration is a pretty fuzzy term in the industry. Let me clarify how we think about collaboration. We don’t think that collaboration is a place you go to. We think it’s a set of tools that you have available to you in the context of how you already work....." SharePoint Publications & Webpages ---- * Official Microsoft SharePoint Site * Official SharePoint Portal Server Page * Value Added SharePoint from BrightWork * MSD2D * SharePoint Advisor (Online & Print) Top SharePoint Bloggers ---- * A blog from the SharePoint Development Team * Bil Simser's blog * Bob Mixon's SharePoint and Knowledge Management Site * SharePoint au Quotidien Blog d'EROL * Lorenzo Barbieri's MSF & SharePoint Blog * Patrick Tisseghem's Blog * The Boiler Room - Mark Kruger's SharePoint Blog * Angus Logan's Portals Blog * Joris Poelmans on SharePoint, MCMS, Office and SOA Upcoming SharePoint / Industry Events ---- * What: Managing Agile Software Projects * When: March 28, 2006 * Where: Online Presentation * What: Advisor Summit on Microsoft SharePoint * When: April 9-13, 2006 * Where: Las Vegas, Nevada * What: Microsoft SharePoint Conference * When: May 15-17, 2006 * Where: Meydenbauer Center, Bellevue, Washington, USA * What: TechED 2006 * When: June 11–16, 2006 * Where: Boston Convention & Exhibition Center